Rich and the Famous
by FrostySnow
Summary: Ren x Ruki


Rukia looked outside the window with the bright morning sun beaming down at her. Autumn was coming to it's end with dead, dried up leaves filling her garden, and maple trees stood there, naked waiting for the cold winter snow to pile up. She always loved winter since she was little. An alluring white snow always amazed her with it's elegant beauty and she always loved making snowman and having snowball fights (despite her age being 20). She stretched out towards the cold crispy morning air. Even though with the sun shining the temperature was 13 degrees and people out on the streets were wearing scarfs, jumpers and jackets. After getting changed, the raven-haired girl brushed her hair and teeth and walked out of her room and headed towards work. Today was going to be a very busy day for her and her partner Ichigo Kurosaki. She and Ichigo Kurosaki worked in the fashion industry, him being a model and she being his manager. Ichigo Kurosaki was a very well known model, featuring in many covers of magazines and appearing in a lot of TV shows. In Rukia's opinion he wasn't the best looking guy in the world. He has a bright orange hair that stood out, he always has a scowl on his face, and even though Rukia was his manager she had absolute no idea what was so attractive about him, but his fans didn't agree with her. Many young teenage girls found him the most attractive young men in the world, and recently he was voted as the second sexiest man in Japan. Rukia was rather astonished by the result. She was certain other model such as Toushirou Hitsugaya or Grimmjow Jeagerjaques would win a higher place than him, but she was proven wrong. And today, because of the poll result Ichigo and Renji Abarai (who came first in the poll) was going to take a photo together that would appear in the front cover of a magazine to celebrate their result. Ichigo because he came second in the poll, and Renji because he came first.

"Morning!" a cheerful voice called out as soon as Rukia arrived at the studio. Rukia looked up to see Orihime Inoue walking up to her with a huge smile on her face. Orihime was also a model who appeared in many magazines. She had a long, gorgeous orange hair and a cute chocolate brown eye. Despite having a skinny body her breast was enormous, nearly as big as Rangiku Matsumoto (also a well known model)

"Oh hey Inoue" Rukia greeted back "Is Ichigo already in the studio?"

"Yep! Kurosaki-kun arrived thirty minutes ago!" Orihime festively replied back. As always, Orihime was one of the most cheerful people Rukia knew

"Oh thanks"

Rukia quickly made her way to the studio, knowing Ichigo is very strict in time. She checked her watch on the way and it was nine o'clock in the morning. She was just on time

"Good morning" she greeted, putting on her smile

"Hey Rukia" her partner Ichigo greeted her immediately "The shoots about to start"

Rukia observed around the area. The lights were all set and the camera was ready.

"But can you still believe it Ichigo?" Rukia said "You, second place" she mocked

"I'm guessing you were surprised I wasn't in the first place?" he replied back with sarcasm in his voice

"I'm surprised because you are in a high place!" Rukia claimed "I didn't think a guy like you would even make it in the top 10!"

Before Ichigo could argue back a very tall figure came walking towards the bickering couple. That tall figure was Renji Abarai.

Even though Rukia have seen Renji Abarai in many magazines and TV shows he looked much handsome and muscular in real life. Renji Abarai had a bright red hair, tied up and tattoos all over his body and eyebrow. He was very tall and had a well-built body for his age (21)

"Hey Ichigo Kurosaki" he greeted as soon he came face-to-face "Nice to finally meet ya"

"Nice to meet you too Abarai" Ichigo greeted back. Even though Ichigo was smiling, Rukia could tell he was pretending to act nice towards Renji. She has been working with Ichigo for two years now, and she knew Ichigo very well. And she also knew Ichigo wanted that first position and was unhappy about Renji getting it instead of him. She just wished Ichigo would hold his temper and not start anything stupid

"This short one is my manager Rukia Kuchiki"

Rukia wanted to yell at Ichigo for calling her "short", but she wanted to act mature in front of Renji since this is the first time they met and she didn't want him to think she was some sort of crazy chick.

"Nice to meet you" she smiled like a professional. She had to look up into him because Renji was a very tall person

"Hey!" Renji smiled back "You guys are coming to the party today right?" he asked.

Ichigo almost doubted his ears. _Party? What party?_

"Oh yes. We are definitely going. Starts at seven right?"

Ichigo hated how Rukia always puts on her fake, innocent, sweet girl act in front of strangers. He hated how high-pitched her voice goes and the way she acted. Why couldn't she just show her true self?

"Yep. About hundred people are attending"

"What party?" Ichigo finally asked

"The cocktail party I'm holding" Renji answered back

"What?"

"I told you yesterday! On the phone!" Rukia cried out.

Ichigo tried to remember but nothing came into his mind about a cocktail party. He does remember the time when Rukia rang him, but he was too tired to even listen to her

"Oh…" Ichigo mumbled out "It must have been that time"

"Unbelievable" Rukia cried out rolling her eyes

"We are about to start the photo shoot!" one of the staff announced. Renji made himself in front of the camera immediately, as Ichigo and Rukia argued about the phone call.

"You know Ichigo, you need to decide what to wear for the party" Rukia said

"Meh, I hate formal parties," Ichigo grunted.

"But other models and celebrities are coming!" Rukia claimed "Yoruichi Shihoi, Kuukaku Shiba, Shuuhei Hisagi, Chad Yasutora, Rangiku Matsumoto…"

"Yeah yeah…"

Ichigo made his way in front of the camera, ready for the photo.

"By the way Rukia…" Renji spoke. Ichigo's eye twitched when hearing Renji call Rukia by her first name "Have we met before?"

"No, I don't think so" Rukia replied back. She was rather surprised for him to ask a question like this out of the blue.

At that moment Rukia knew absolutely nothing about her future that was yet to come, and how meeting Renji Abari would change her future forever.


End file.
